First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch
|Image = First_Generation_Fang_Clan_Patriarch.jpg |Alias = Lord Fang |Status = Deceased |StatusExtra = transformed as East Victory |Species = Human |Gender = Male |Spouse = Unnamed wife |Family = Fang Clan Fang Daozi (son) |Master = Lord Li |Enemy = Lord Ji Ji Clan |Occupation = Founder of the Fang Clan First Patriarch of Fang Clan |Affiliation = Immortal Ancient Daoist Rite Temple |Universe = Vast Expanse |VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm |Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea |Planet = East Victory |Cultivation = Approx. 5-Essence Dao Realm (Dao Sovereign) |Bloodline = Allheaven Bloodline |Novel = Book 6, Chapter 1002 (clone) |Book = 6 |Appearsin = |Quotation = Everything I told you the year that I suppressed you... was true. |Speaker = The First Patriarch to his son, Fang Daozi |Book# = 6 |Chapter# = 1004 |Introduction = He is the founder of the Fang Clan and is the last member of the former Allheaven Fang Clan, much like Emperor Tang. After his death, he became a historical figure that would be still be revered as one of the three "Paragons of the Ninth Mountain and Sea Heaven" even without having reach Paragon level. |Appearance = |Personality = |Background = He was one of Lord Li's two generals with the other being Lord Ji. He is also the first patriarch of the illustrious Fang Clan that are direct descendants of the powerful Allheaven Fang Clan. Needless to say as one of Lord Li's direct subordinates, his skills were exceptionally outstanding. In fact, he even struck fear in the heart of Lord Ji, who referred to him as "Elder Brother Fang". Thus, it is safe to assume that he was the second strongest person in the Ninth Mountain and Sea during his prime, with Lord Li, obviously, being the strongest and him following closely after. |History = The only reason Lord Ji managed to take the seat of the Lord of the Ninth Mountain and Sea is because he used trickery by planting a karmic seed inside Fang Daozi, the first born of the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch. Fang Daozi's betrayal incited chaos amongst the ranks of the Fang Clan and allowed the Ji Clan to win the war for the lordship of the Ninth Mountain and Sea. At least that's what the history books state. The truth of the matter was that he didn't care about taking rulership of the the Ninth Mountain and Sea. He went to war with the Ji Clan because of the karma seed planted in his son Fang Daozi. It was a war of revenge not a war of rulership. He and his clone together played the role of the "Sword" and the "Shield" of the Fang Clan, respectively. Even after his death, his clone remained in the Fang Clan Ancestral Lands. After his death, the Fang Clan lost its "Sword" and, thus, declined in power. Meng Hao and Fang Wei became the "Sword" and the "Shield" of the younger generation. After Meng Hao became an Allheaven Dao Immortal and unlocked the Allheaven Fang Clan bloodline, the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch informed Fang Shoudao that Meng Hao is the Fang Clan's Eternal Patriarch. |Trivia = He was once invited into the Echelon, something that not even Lord Ji could accomplish, an offer which he refused. |MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dao Realm Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Deceased Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Allheaven bloodline Category:Allheaven Clans/Characters Category:Champion of the Ninth Mountain and Sea Category:Four Great Clans/Characters